Meeting New and Finding Old
by Hypergirl21
Summary: NOT BELLE/HOOK PAIRING! Current season with all the characters. When Mr. Gold, Emma, and Henry go in search of Bae, they bring back more then just one lost Fairytale character. Back in Storybrooke, Belle has a new nurse in the hospital. Who not many people remember. Except our favourite pirate and nun. Pairing: Rumple/Belle, Snow/Charming, Emma/Neal, Tinkerbell/PeterPan.
1. Friends

** I love Once Upon a Time. This is my first story on it though, so don't be to mean.** 3

A horse comes storming through the forest, with a young women mounted on top. Her hair was light brown and her eyes a deep blue, which are very focused on her target as she raises her bow at it. She lets out a breath before letting go of the arrow. It flies through the air and hits the middle a leaf nailed to a tree. She smiles leaning back down to grab the reigns and lead the horse back to a blanket. Where another young women with brown hair and blue eyes sat clapping her hands.

"Well done Tink." The women sitting down states.

"Well thank you Belle." The girls giggle before "Tink" sits down. The two sit in silence as they eat a packed lunch. The womens attire was quite different from each other. Belle's clothing showed class. A fancy dress made with the best silk and the finest trimmings. While Tink's clothes showed almost the opposite. Though they were not completely poor clothing, they showed she was not from high class. Though she had many touches of green in her clothes, things that had to be added on. "I'm going to go again." Tink states jumping up and remounting her horse.

Running the same way again she pulls up her bow, only this time she loses her balance and falls off the horse. Belle screams from back at the blanket and runs to her. Tink sits up as Belle kneels beside her. "Are you okay?" She asks frantically. Tink giggles before nodding. Belle joins in the laughing before they hear shouting in the distance. As it gets closer it gets clearer.

"Belle!" A deep voice comes from the distance. Tink gasps before disappearing leaving only sparkles behind.

Without turning from the spot her friend disappeared, Belle answers the man calling. "I'm over here Papa." She shouts and listens to her father come closer before standing.

"Ah, good. We have a very important guest." He says wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Who?"

Sir Maurice smiles as he leads his daughter back to her horse. "Sir Gaston. He has asked for your hand in marriage." Belle's mouth drops.

"Who is Sir Gaston."

Sir Maurice ignores his daughters reaction as he leads her horse back to his own. Where his knights stand around it, waiting on his return. "He is a strong young warrior. A good match for you."

Tink pops into a room, except not where she was expecting to go. "Hello?" He asks to the dark room. She walks through the darkness until she comes to bars. She was locked in a cage. "Hello?" She shouts, becoming more and more anxious. "Is anyone there?" When no one responds she resorts to what she always resorts to. "Mom?"

"She does not live here any more Bell." She watches as the Blue Fairy descends to her.

"What do you mean? How can she not live here anymore? We live here, where did she go?"

"She went some where where her powers can no cause anyone any more trouble."

"Trouble?"

"Tinker Bell, your mother was not using her powers for good. You know that."

"But where did she go? What have you done with her?"

"We sent her to a world with no magic. What I need you to decide is whether or not you will stay here or will you go there, with her."

"To the land with no magic? Go away from everything and everyone I know."

The blue fairy nods in understanding. "I understand, you want to stay here."

"No, I want to go with my mother. She will need me. Without magic, she will be lost."

The blue fairy stays quite. She did not want to lose this girl, she had much potential, but it was her decision. "Okay then." The fairy flicks her wand and the cell doors open. "Step out here and hold out your hand." She does as she is told and with another flick of her wand, the fairy places a bean in her hand.

"What is this?"

"It's a magic bean. It will take you to where your mother is. Just toss it onto the ground." Once again Tink does as she is told and tosses the bean. In a few seconds a portal opens under them. With a last look at the sad Blue Fairy, she jumps into the portal and away from the whole world she knew.

Belle walks through the doors of their great hall on her fathers arms to greet the man she was to wed. When they walk in, a very tall man with dark brown hair turned to face them. "My lady." He says giving her a bow.

"Sir Gaston." She curtsies to him.

"Now that we are acquainted, Gaston come with me and we will speak of the arraignment." Sir Maurice says leading the man away from them.

Belle shakes her head at him. She was not going to get out of this. She was going to be forced to marry that man, she did not know. She also could just tell he was not the most joyful man. The smile he gave to her was very forced. This marriage was going to be a nightmare.

Belle runs through the forest to where her and Tink would meet. "Tink, Tink!" She shouts. That's odd, she usually responded right away.

She blocks her eyes as a bright light comes closer to her in the black night. "I am sorry my dear, but Tinker Bell does not live here anymore."

Belle is taken back, but she just saw her earlier. "What- what do you mean? I just saw her."

"Her mother had to leave, and she had to go with her."

"So she just left? With out even a goodbye?" Belle asks very sad about losing her friend.

"She did not have much time, I'm sorry dear." And with that, the fairy left her. There, alone, with no friends.

It was dark here, in this land with out magic and there was something heavy covering her. Oh... She had to work very hard to move what ever it was. When she can finally see, she blocks her eyes from the brightness. But it wasn't sun, and it wasn't the moon. This place just seemed bright. She looks down at the thing that had been covering her. It was her dress, and it was huge! She looks around, everything here was huge. She pushes off the rest of her dress and looks down at herself. She was covered in a little green dress, well at least it is her favorite color. She stands up only to notice it was very easy, and that her back felt funny. She looks behind her only to jump. She had wings. Wings. Like a fairy. In the land without magic she had turned into a fairy.

She tried to talk, but found nothing came out. She could not talk either? She was a fairy and could not talk and she was in a land without magic. Now what was she supposed to do. _Well, I guess I will have to be able to fly at some time_. She thinks before thinking about flapping her wings. She felt herself lift off the ground before opening her eyes. She was doing it, she was flying. As she got higher she looks around this new place. It did not look that much different then the Enchanted forest. Though everything seemed a bit more... magical. But how could that be? This place was supposed to have no magic.

She noticed something on the ground, or rather someone. _Mother!_ She thinks and flies down to her. She lands on her mother's shoulder. She was not breathing. _Mama!_ She shouts in her head. Without another thought she presses her ear to her mothers heart. Nothing. No beating. Her mother was dead. And now she was alone. With no friends, no family and in a world she knew nothing about.

**Please Review! 3**


	2. Sweet Little Boys

**Disclamer: I do not own anything from Once Upon a Time. Or the names of the boys, they belong to Disney. The names of the boys in Storybrooke are the originals actors of the boys in the original Peter Pan.* We have more original characters in this. Hope you like it!**

Belle wakes up in the same hospital and in the same room. With the same stupid memory loss everyone was telling her she had. But she did not feel like she forgot anything. Though something was different today. She looks over to see her nurse who was taking her vitals. She only had to wear the stupid things at night.

"You're awake." The nurse states moving to remove her heart monitor from her finger.

"Yes" The new nurse looks familiar but she could not place her finger on what it was, or who she was. _Okay, maybe I am seeing the memory loss thing now._ "Did I know you? Before?" Belle asks.

"Perhaps. I will bring you your breakfast." The nurse leaves Belle more confused then before. No one would give her a straight answer about anything.

She re-enters with a tray of food. None of it would taste good. Stupid hospital food. A phone begins ringing, she rushes to put down the tray before grabbing it from her scrub shirt pocket. "Do you mind? We are not supposed to answer them at work, but in here they won't see and it's one of my boys."

"Not at all, go ahead."

"Thanks." She states before walking towards the corner to answer. Belle strains her ears to listen to the conversation. "Hi baby, what's wrong." She could not hear the other part of the conversation. "I'm sorry Scotty, but I can not leave work right." "I now it is not fun there, but you have to go to school." "Because here you have too."  
"Will you please just stay and listen to the teacher baby." "Yes darling I promise. Right when school is out I will be there to get you. I love you, tell the others too okay? Okay, love you."

She hangs up the phone and walks back over to the bed. "So boys? You have kids?"

"Yea, six boys."

"Wow, you look good for six boys."

She laughs looking down at her phone. "If I birthed them, two of them being twins, it would be a miracle. But no, they are all adopted."

"That is an amazing thing to do."

"Yea it is. Their father and I, we found them all. It was the right thing to do, protect them. Though it always seemed the other way around. Them protecting us."

"Their father? What does he do?"

"He was a great man. We had a seventh son. He came to us later then the others. His father and him had... been separated. So he had stayed with us for a while, but he missed his father. So Peter, he went with him. To keep him safe, but something happened, and I have not saw or heard from them since."

"Oh my god, how long ago was that?"

The nurse walks over to the edge of the bed to write on her chart. "A few years. It's been hard, but the boys and I make it through. Have a good day."

Tink sat on a rock, way bigger then her now Pixie self. Because that was what she was, a Pixie. She new that now. Though now, now her mother was dead, and she was all alone. "Oh no, no don't cry." A boy states bending down to her. She looks over at him. He was huge, but he was just a boy. He was also the only person she had seen since she came here. "What's wrong."

How could she tell him, she couldn't talk. So she just thought it. "You lost your mother? What's a mother?" She looks over at him. He could hear her thoughts? But how? "Well I don't know what a mother is, but I know what lost is. I have a few others who are lost. Come with us, we will keep you safe." The boy sticks out his hand. She climbs on it and is carried away into a new world.

Time did not change in Neverland. But what would have been known in a few months pasted and it seemed these lost boys needed a mom. Peter was more of a father to them then he knew, or could comprehend. The boys understood her strange ringing that occurred when she tried to talk to them.

Today Slightly and Curly were having a fight. "Boys!" Tink "shouts" at them. They pull apart and go back to playing with their sticks that were working as blocks. "Tink!" The Pixie looks up from Slightly's shoulder to see Peter standing at the door of their cabin. She flies over to him and follows him outside.

She lands on his shoulder to listen to him speak as he walks out toward the trees. "I found a boy lost in the woods. He was calling for a "Papa". When I spoke with him he refused to come with me. I thought you could help. You are good with getting the lost boys to listen and I don't want him to be out tonight when someone saw Captain Hook's boat coming in."

_Of course. _Tink thinks and Peter understands. As they get closer to the trees they can hear a few muffled sobs. _Oh no. _Tink thinks flying away from Peter. She finds a small boy with messy brown hair sitting alone by the stream. Papa was his father, it was what Belle would call her father. Though she never had one of her own. She understood how special they were. _What's wrong sweetheart?_ Tink asks sitting on his shoulder and ruffling his hair with her tiny hand.

The boy sniffles and sticks his head up to look at Pixie on his shoulder. "Are you a fairy?"

_Kinda, I'm a Pixie. There is no magic here so I can not be a fairy. I'm Tinker Bell, what's your name?_

"I'm Baelfire, my papa... he did not come with me."

_I'm sorry. How about you come with us, my friend Peter and I. We take care of all the lost boys who have lost their mamas and papas._

"No, I want to go back." Bae says standing up quickly and knocking Tink off his shoulder. She has to catch her self with her wings.

_Baelfire, we do not know how to get you back to your home. How about you come back with us, just for the night. It will not be sade to be out here tonight. A common enemy is coming to town and will not care that you are new here. Please Baelfire, let us take care of you. _Tink finishes her speech and watches as she can watch the young boys mind work.

"Okay, but only for the night."

_Good, how old are you Baelfire?_

"I'm twelve and you can call me Bae."

_Well Bae, twelve makes you in the older rangle of our boys though the twins are older then you. _Tink leads him out of the woods and back to where Peter was standing waiting for them.

"Oh good! You decided to come with you. I knew Tink could get you to understand." Tink smiles and lands on Peter's shoulder as they walk back to the cabin.

_I hope the boys were not to bad while we were gone._ Tink says to Peter, who reassures her the Twins would take care of the others.

Later the same day, Tink stood by Belle's door as she slept peacefully, for the first time in a while. "How is she?" Belle turns to find Snow White standing beside her.

"Actually pretty good. She has not slept this peacefully in a while. So, this is good?"

"How about her memory?"

"Still nothing. Though she thought she recognized me. That is something."

Snow looks at her confused. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"Trish- um... Tink." She forces out, her Storybrooke name slipping through her memory more clearly then her real name. She extends her hand to the Princess beside her.

"Tink. Did you two know each other?"

"A long, long time ago. But things are different now, not just the fact that we are here. Our lives have changed a lot since we have seen each other."

Snow takes a look at Belle before looking back at the good. She did not recognize her, but she felt like she should. She almost looks like a mother from school, but this girl could not be old enough for children. Especially not the amount of children the mother she had in mind had. Though time was different here. Her own daughter was the same age as her.

"I must have seen you around. You look familiar to me as well."

"I would hope so. One of my sons is in your class."

"Really?" So it was her. "Who?"

"Josh Allport."

"Oh, he is a bright little boy."

"He is, I am lucky to have him. As with all my boys."

"How many children do you have?" Snow asks wanting to know the most she could about this women. She had never been around the school a lot, but when she was there was always two or three other boys with her.

"Five other boys. 3, 5, 8, 10, and two 14 year olds."

"Wow, so many. You look amazing."

"Haha, well thank you but I did not birth any of them. They are all adopted."

"Oh well, they must be amazing boys. They seem to have an amazing mother."

"Thank you."

Snow nods before leaving the girl alone to watch her only friend sleep in her confused state.

Exactly one hour later, Tink was sitting in front of the school waiting for the boys. The Twins would pick up the younger boys before bringing them out to her. It was what they always did. Everyday for twenty eight years. Though they did not notice that. Michael was out first with the preschoolers, Adam the youngest and Chris slightly older at five.

Tink jumps out of the car as the two run toward her. Only Chris makes it to her. Adam's little feet get caught under him at one point and he falls to the ground. Tink grabs Chris and runs towards the baby, though Michael was faster. He scops up his little brother and has him calmed down by the time Tink makes it to them.

"Mama!" He cries extending his arms to the young women. Michael and Tink switch little boys as Aaron walks out with the two older boys, Scott at eight and Josh at ten. They both scream for their mother and run toward her wrapping their arms around her waist.

"Come on babies, lets go home." They all file into the van and drive off to their large home.

It was dark here, in this land with out magic and there was something heavy covering her. Oh... She had to work very hard to move what ever it was. When she can finally see, she blocks her eyes from the brightness. But it wasn't sun, and it wasn't the moon. This place just seemed bright. She looks down at the thing that had been covering her. It was her dress, and it was huge! She looks around, everything here was huge. She pushes off the rest of her dress and looks down at herself. She was covered in a little green dress, well at least it is her favorite color. She stands up only to notice it was very easy, and that her back felt funny. She looks behind her only to jump. She had wings. Wings. Like a fairy. In the land without magic she had turned into a fairy.

She tried to talk, but found nothing came out. She could not talk either? She was a fairy and could not talk and she was in a land without magic. Now what was she supposed to do. _Well, I guess I will have to be able to fly at some time_. She thinks before thinking about flapping her wings. She felt herself lift off the ground before opening her eyes. She was doing it, she was flying. As she got higher she looks around this new place. It did not look that much different then the Enchanted forest

**Please Review! 3**


	3. The Departure of Family

**Sorry it has been awhile, with the new episodes I was not sure what I wanted to publish but I hope this is good and different from the originals. I DO NOT OWN OUAT!**

Ready to go and find the broken man that left the hospital, leaving Emma's cuffs still intact. The Charming's leave their apartment and head to Granny's for a quick coffee. As they reach the side walk in front of granny's they are meet by a certain nurse.  
"Hey Tink." Snow greets with a smile, only to notice the very distraught look upon the girls face.  
"Are you two going to find Hook?" She asks not giving them a greeting in return. They nod confused of how this woman knew the man they barely knew. "Well when you find him can you tell him a little old enemy is looking for him? He will understand." Without another word she walks away toward the hospital.  
"Who was that?" David asks as they continue into the dinner.  
"She is a nurse at the hospital. I do not know much about her other life, other then she knew Belle and has six sons. I have not seen much of her here though. One of her sons was in my class but we did not interact often."  
"Well she was in Granny's, maybe Red knows her."  
They sit down at the counter and wait for Red to finish with a customer before bring them coffee without being asked. "How are my favourite young grand-parents?" She jokes leaning on the counter to talk with them.  
"Ruby, do you know that women that just left?"  
"Who Trish? Yea, she comes in here every morning for coffee before going to work. Every once and awhile she will bring in one of her boys, they are so cute. So sad about her husband though. He left with one of their sons to find his biological father, but during the curse she thought he had just left her with the kids. She was messed up then, I used to lie to her that I actually spiked her coffee. Made her feel better."  
"So you know her well?"  
"Yep, We were friends during the curse. She used to come in just to talk about how things were going. She is like the only person I knew that was suffering and did not have a deal with Gold. I was proud of her. She's a good friend."  
"Good. Do you know anything about her life in the past?" Snow asks.  
"Not much. Only that she lived two very different lives. I don't know much else."  
"Well, somehow she knows our resident Pirate. She said they were old enemies, I hope she means it." David explains downing his coffee before getting up and offering his hand to his wife.  
"Speaking of the Pirate, have fun finding the man." Red states taking away the cups as they leave.

In Neverland the boys and Tink were hiding away from the notorious Captain Hook for the evening. He would most likely be gone by the morning and they could continue their lives.  
So in the morning Tink went out to find her own breakfast with the boys. Peter was still teaching Baelfire what it was like to live here in Neverland. Because of this she was on her own, normally Peter and her would be together.

_Nibs._ She calls to one of the boys that was closest to her. He turns to her with a big smile. He was very attached to her. Though all the boys were spread out hunting for berries and such, he was with her never leaving her side. _I am going to go check to see where Hook is. Can you go find one of the other boys and hunt with him? _ He hangs his head but nods and runs deeper into the woods.

Tink smiles after the little boy. He was too little for this life, though it is the only one he has known. Tink was different, she could remember her old life and missed the people from it every day. Though this life, this family. She could never imagine losing.

She makes it though the trees and onto the beach to see the Pirate ship still on the shore. _Oh no_. She turns and flies as fast as she can away from the shore she only made it so far before she feels herself being pulled back and a sharp pain in her back.

By her wing, she is forced backwards to face a scruffy man's face. "And where do you think you're going little enemy?" Tink huffs and crosses her arms at the man. "Oh now, don't be like that. Let's go see if we can get a word out of you." As much as Tink kicks and _screams_ Hook manages to get her back to his ship.

The Charming's were standing on the docks. They had been there for half an hour and could not find anything. "How did Belle find it and we can't?" Snow asks walking around and sticking her foot off the edge every once and a while.

"She was around magic more then we were I guess."

"I had Regina."

"Yes but when you two lived together she did not use magic. While Belle lived with Rumpelstiltskin, he was the Dark One. I am sure she has seen everything." David walks toward the edge and Snow joins him as they look out into the water.

"Looking for someone?" They both flip around to see Hook standing quite a bit away from them.

"You actually." David states taking a few steps closer to him.

Hook smiles his smirky smile. "For what purpose?"

"I think you know. You got out of those handcuffs pretty easily for a guy with four broken ribs.

"Well, I was motivated. Being chained to that bed was getting a bit... uncomfortable."

"So, you did not have any help? Not even from your travel buddy." Snow asks stepping in front of her husband.

"Cora? I have not seen her since the day we arrived in this strange place. She is off on her own adventure."

"You haven't seen her? At all?" David adds.

"Not at all, sorry to say."

Snow squints at him, not completely believing his tale. The couple leaves him with out a word but as they reach the end of the dock Snow remembers who they saw that morning. "Oh, we were told to tell you a little old enemy is looking for you, she said you would know who she was."

Hook was taken back, looking a little lost for a second before being coming very heated and angry.

An amazing thing happened when they reached the ship. Tink was no longer her Neverland Pixie self, she was back to her old Enchanted Forest self. Which meant she could talk. Hook drug her by the hair into his courtiers and threw her into a chair. "Your hospitality is unbeatable Hook." She comments with ice lacing her voice.  
"Oh I try my dear. Now I want you to explain something to me." He states flipping a chair in front of her and sitting down straddling the back. "How is it that on my ship, with it's magic filled wood, are you missing your wings? Among other, obvious changes." He gives her a look that makes her want to crawl back into her skin.  
"I might have something to do with where I came from."  
"Do you come from where I come from love?"  
"I guess that all depends."  
"On what?"  
"On where you came from."  
"A little place from called the 'Enchanted Forest."  
"We'll then we do have something in common."  
Hook stands and walks around her, making sure not to miss an inch of her with his eyes. "So, how did you end up here? And as a Pixie no less."  
"I'm not really sure on the latter. I was sent here after my mother made some... bad decisions, with her magic."  
This stops Hook. He knew the power to control and use magic was passed down from parents to child. This little thing, might be of use of him in the other world. She might also want to get back there, want it enough to help a man take down his crocodile. "Can you use magic?"  
Tink knew what she should answer here. No. Then he would not be interested in her. He would let her go, and not bother her again. Though on the flip side, he might kill her due to the uselessness of her to him. "I can, though not much. My mother was much more powerful then I am. The fairies seemed to keep a tight hold over me." The second it came out of her mouth she knew she should not have said it. Though she did not want to let him see that. She could not back down.  
"The fairies. Very interesting." This girl could be a help to him. "Will you excuse me for a minute?"

"What's happening?" Snow asks as she walks into Belle's room. Belle was in street clothes and had what little things she had packed into a small bag.  
"I am being discharged." She states placing a few more books Into her bag.  
"So soon?" Snow asks trying to keep the fear from her voice, though she was sure it was still evident.  
"She is all set to go out and face the real world." Tink states walking into the room from the room adjacent.  
"That's great," she gives her a smile before pulling Tink off to the side. "Do you really think that is a good idea?"  
"Actually I do, keeping her here is just making her worse. What would be better would be having her at her own place and having Archie talk to her."  
"But here she is safer from everyone else, especially Hook."

"Hook won't bother her too much, at least he shouldn't... though..." She drifts off as if in thought.

"Tink?"

This pulls her out of her trance and back to Snow standing beside her. "I'll take care of it, but keeping her here is just going to make her more uncomfortable. Her only memories are from being in the asylum. Keeping her here will just make them more prominent and hurt her further."

Snow looks skeptical but agrees. "As long as you can deal with Hook." She points an accusing finger in the other womens face. Tink giggles and pushes it away.

"Don't worry, I can."

When Tink got back to the cave they used as a home, she was exhausted. Hook could talk, and she had to fight him off a lot. Both verbally and physically. She was in her little bed and had almost drifted off when she heard a small whisper coming from below her. She looks over the edge of the bed to see Peter standing there with Bae.

_What?_ She asks trying not to sound too harsh. Though she was not sure her bells could ever sound _too_ harsh. Peter motions for her to follow and she does. Out of the cave and further into the woods. _What is it Peter? It's cold out her._ She states wrapping her arms around her self.

Peter offers his hands, which she quickly sits in and begins to warm. "Bae wishes to go back and find his father. I do not want him going alone. We have found a way to the _Enchanted Forest_, " He forces out before looking at Bae to make sure he was correct.

_You're leave me and the boys?_

"Only for a little while. I promise I will be back to help you with the boys. I just need to reunite Bae and his father."

_But I don't want you to leave! _She says standing up and putting her hands on her little hips. Though she knew she did not want the both of them to leave, but if one was going, another needed to join. She takes a deep breath before flying over to Bae, who holds out his own hands for her. _I want nothing more then for you to be reunited with your father. Though I will miss him dearly, as will the other boys. I do not want you to face the way back by yourself. So Peter will go with you. Be safe my darling, I never want any harm to come to my boys._

"Thank you Tinkerbell. You are the best un-mother there is." She laughs at his joke. She was not the boys mother, but she felt like it, every day.

_Goodbye my dear, be safe. _She flies up and kisses him on the cheek, before flying back over to Peter. _Promise me you will come back. _She demands, which earns her a smile from the very grown up young man who says he will never grow up.

"I promise Tink. You are my very best friend, what am I going to do without you?"

_Do your duty and come home. Just make sure Bae is well off before you do._

"I will." Tink kisses him on the cheek as well then sadly watches and they jump into a portal made by a bean.

_Good luck, I love you! _She screams after them, knowing they could not hear her.

**Please Review! You don't even have to go to another page now, it's just right down there.**


	4. Deals

**** Correction: Nibs is two, not three. I believe I said three before.****

**I DO NOT OWN OUAT**

The next day Tink walks into Granny's with a little one on her hip. "Well, is someone spending a day with mommy?" Ruby asks as Trish sits Adam on the counter. The little two year old smiles, with a little giggle as the tall brunette brushes her nose against his.

"Yes he is. I just can't keep him in that day care any more. I miss my baby." Trish explain as she rests her head on top of the boys head. Who tries desperately to look up at his mother but finds quickly he can't.

Ruby laughs at the little boys face before pulling out her notebook. "Well, what will it be?"

"Pancake!" The boys screams at the waitress who just smiles down at him. "And for you mama?"

"Just tea please."

"Right up." Ruby states ripping out the piece of paper.

"UP!" Adam shouts sticking up his arms.

"Ruby can't take you with her, sweetheart, but I can pick you up." Granny states. The little boy looks confused at the older women but keeps his arms up for her to pick him up. Trish smiles and sits down on a stool.

She was only alone for a few minutes before a friendly face sat down beside her, with an equally friendly face, though a little confused, on the other side. "Good morning Mary Margaret." She smiles at the dark haired women before turning to smile at the new/old friend. "And Good morning... Lacey. Are you all moved into your place?"

"Yes, though it seems I have a lot of books."

Everyone around them laughs. "Well you are head of the library... or at least you were."

"Interesting, I never remember ever liking to read." Trish had to lock her jaw to keep it from falling to the floor, while Mary Margaret did a little before at not being effected.

"That's... very interesting." She states.

Ruby walks over to take Belle's order and Trish turns back to Mary Margaret with huge eyes. "Try not to think about it, it isn't her." She calms the women next to her. "Did you take care of our little... problem?"

Trish's mouth drops open, "Oh no, I completely forgot. I will go now." She states standing quickly and knocking over the diaper bag at her feet. "Crap, I have Adam with me. I can't bring him along."

"I'll watch him." Mary Margaret offers without a thought. "I mean it's only going to be for a little right?"

"You've never taken care of a baby before," Trish starts but quickly adds, "Not that I don't trust you it just, he's my last baby." The fact that she did not have the boys as babies was not lost on her. Or the others around her. Though the memories Regina had put in her head gave her at least three as babies and they were hard things to push out of her head.

"Mary Margaret will be fine. She was fully ready to be a mother, when..." Granny adds though trails off noting the company. No reason to confuse Belle any further.

"Of course. Mary Margaret, it would be great if you would watch him. He will want to eat first, he gets pancakes here when ever I have him. Then, just take him back to your place. He has toys in his back though could probably play with anything. He will most likely want a nap by the time you get back there anyway. Since you do not have a crib, could you just lay with him on one of the beds. He has a tendency to roll."

"Yes, of course."

"Great, he also drinks like a sailor, so just always have his cup filled with water and he should be fine."

"Okay." Mary Margaret says, smiling at the description as does everyone else.

"If you need anything, try my cell. Or ask Ruby or Granny. They know him pretty well." The two both nod. Trish hands over the diaper bag.

"Good luck."

"To you as well."

Trish gives the women a smile before walking behind the counter to Granny. "Okay baby, you are going to stay with Mary Margaret for a little okay? Mama has to leave, but she promises the rest will be our day okay?" She realized all the boy heard was 'Mama' and 'leave', when he through himself at her and hold on to her neck for dear life.

"MAMA!" He screams through his cries. A single tear falls down her cheek as she hugs and comforts the little boy.

"Not for long baby." She shh's him. The other women in the room stare at the scene, tears coming to their eyes as well. Lacey, who never even wanted kids, was hiding her face to not show her own tears. Trish nods to Ruby, who walks over a pries the boy off his mother. "I will be back before you can think baby. I love you." She kisses his head before rushing from the dinner as the little boys cries become louder with every step.

Tink flew with dry eyes toward the ship of the notorious Capitan. She knew she had to keep the boys safe with Peter gone. She was not enough to protect the little ones if he came around to bother them. With Hook, she knew she could strike a deal with him.

She walks up onto the ship and into his courters with a few glares to his crew. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Hook asks without even turning around. She did not think about that, only walked up to where he stood and waited for him to turn around.

"What do you want with me?" He turns and notices how close she is to him. Close enough to smell, close enough to touch.

"What makes you think I want something?" He asks bending down so his face is level with hers.

"The fact that you keep finding me and bringing me here, before asking questions about my magic and my boys. What do you want?"

Hook smiles and walks around her. "It's good your clothes change with you growth, well good for you at least." Tink rolls her eyes before turning back around and looking at the strange man who was tending to a glass of rub. She stands and holds his eyes contact, never letting up. Finally he gives in. "I need you to do something for me, though it may be a while, I will be hanging out in Neverland for a little while. Laying low from... other worlds."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Help me take down a man that needs revenge brought upon him. Magic will need to be used."

"Not for a while you say?"

"A few years should suffice I think." He states before taking a large gulp of his rum. Tink takes the time to re-close the distance between them.

"A few years, you are going to be here causing problems for a few years?"

Hook brings his face to her level again, only this time much closer. "Yes my dear, I will."

"In that case, I want to make a deal with you."

"I don't make deals." He grumbles pulling away from her.

"My deal," She continues anyway. "Is that you leave my boys and others who may come along, alone."

Hook turns back to her from the bottle of rum he was refilling his glass with. "What is in it for me dear? Torturing that boy and his little friends is my only enjoyment here."

"Me." Is all she says. Hook's eyes narrow at her, before looking her up and down.

"All of you?"

She takes a deep breath before answering. "Yes."

Hook smirks and closes the distance yet again. "Come visit me every third turn of the moon, and cater to my _every_ whim, and you have a deal."

"Deal." She states, though is taken off guard when Hook presses his lips to hers.

When he pulls away he simply states. "To seal it."

"Snow!" David shouts into the apartment.

"Shh" She hushes him from the bedroom. He walks back confused, to find her laying on their bed with an arm lightly draped over a little Adam.

"Snow, did you steal a baby?"

She giggles and shakes her head, motioning for him to lay opposite of her. He lays down very slowly as to not wake the toddler. "No, this is Tink's youngest, Adam. She went to go deal with our resident Pirate and I said I would watch him. It took a lot to get him off her though. Ruby, Granny and me. But after he ate, he was out like a rock. I guess babies are funny that way."

They become silent as Snow watches the toddler and David watches her. "You're sad, because we missed it with Emma."

"Of course I'm said. But it does not take over the joy I feel now, having her back. With _her _son. Though, it makes me sad I missed it with both of them."

"I know, I feel the same way." They fall back into silence. "Maybe... when everything is settled... we could... try again."

Snow's eyes get wide as she look up at her husband. "Seriously? I mean, aren't we a little old for that now?"

"Well, technically yes, but physically we are only thirty. You don't want another kid?"

Snow falls silent, for a little before bursting. "Well of course I do but it is something we might want to speak over with Emma." David nods and they go back to watching the golden haired toddler.

As quickly as she could she could, Trish runs home and into her bedroom. Her jeans and a sweatshirt were not going to work to meet her old lover. As soon as he passed the door and reached the bed, she hears her door close and she did not touch it. Her head shoots up but she doesn't turn around. "I heard you were looking for me." A deep voice sounds from behind her, slowly getting louder as he spoke. "I figured I might want it to be on my own terms."

She turns around the face the pirate. "Something I wanted myself." She states.

He smirks and closes the space between them, before leaning down to kiss her. She pulls herself away to put just enough distance away so that she would not fall back into him. "We need to talk."

"Why talk?"

"I need to add something to our agreement."

Hook eyebrows rise in surprise, "Our agreement is still intact?"

This took her back, she figured that is why he wanted to meet on his own terms. "Unless you have a reason for it not to be."

"Not at all love." He walks up to her again but she walks away.

"Then I would like to add something to it."

Under his breath Hook mumbles. "So would I."

"I would like to add Belle to the list of people you leave alone."

"No,"

"Really? You can't let your vengeance go for him, at least until he gets back."

"Do you not remember our other agreement? She plays a large role is killing him."

"I'm just asking you to leave her alone while he is gone, okay? Please."

Hook takes a breath and glares at her. "Fine but I want to change something, from every three days to every two."

Trish's mouth drops open. "It was going to be hard enough sneaking around the boys with three."

"Deals a deal." He says and kisses her before she can protest.

"You're such a whore." Trish laughs when they pull apart.

"Only for you."

"Picture." Adam says holding up a little picture of Emma and Henry that had been sitting on the coffee table.

"That is a picture." Mary Margaret says kneeling beside the little boy. Pointing to them on the picture she explains, "That I my daughter Emma and that is her son Henry."

"Emma" The little boy mumbles taking back the picture to look at it.

Mary Margaret brushes the little boys hair out of his face with a smile. A knock sounds at the door and David walks away from the stove where he was cooking to answer it. "Oh Trish." Mary Margret looks up, sadness coming over her face before smiling back down at he little boy. "We did not expect you back yet."

"Mama's here" Mary Margret says to the little boy who looks over at the door as the young women walks in.

"Good job buddy, you made it the whole way this time!"

Mary Margeret gives a little laugh a she joins them. "Does he not normally?"

"At two they are just getting the hang of walking, so running eve though they want to does not always go so smoothly." Trish explains.

"Got it."

"So," David cuts in. "Did you deal with our..." He looks down at Adam not knowing what to say with the little boy. "Ship friend."

"He won't be bothering her anymore."

"Shhh" Adam tries before looking down at Trish's zipper.

"I he shushing us?" David asks with a laugh.

"No, I think he is trying to say ship." They all laugh at the little boys further attempts at the hard word.

**Review Please! **


	5. Sorry

I am sorry, but I will not be finishing this story. I do not like the way it has come out. So I will be changing it a lot and uploading it under another name. If you would like to read it check my page again. I would like to have it starting in the next month. Thank you for all the follows and reviews!


End file.
